Hang onto Hope
by silvermoongirl10
Summary: When Danny gets injured on a bust, it will take all of Steve's strength to help Danny keep his faith and hope in the recovering process.
1. Chapter 1

The team had been investigating the murder of Jane Moore, a 25 year old school teacher. The case had confused the team, all of Jane's family and friends checked out. There was no reason to explain why she was killed. Until when retracing her steps with CCTV footage near a supermarket. Found a man in his late forties talking to Jane and trying to take her arm, but when Jane pushed him away he got angry and pulled her into a nearby alley, the alley she was found dead in. Five minutes later the man emerged with blood splattered on his white T-shirt.

Steve narrowed his eyes "that's our man, run his face through facial recognition Chin"

"You got it Boss" replied Chin, his anger visibly showing, normally he remained calm on a case, but the senseless killing of the poor girl angered him. Not that he thought all murders weren't senseless, but at least those murders had motives.

Danny to was finding it hard to restrain himself from hitting something, he had gone to tell the victim's parents about the death of their daughter and could still hear her mother's cries of anguish and her father's pleading for them to catch the killer as it was the last thing that could be done for Jane.

Kono was with Jane's parents as before now the team had no idea if the person who killed Jane would go after her parents. She had offered to do this after seeing how upset Danny was after telling them the news. He had silently thanked her, and after returning to the palace he had shut himself in his office for ten minutes before coming out to look at the CCTV footage.

While Chin ran the man's face through the database, Steve glanced over at Danny. He had meant to go and tell Jane's parents but the Governor had pulled him in for a quick meeting and Danny went in his place. Steve was concerned for Danny, because he knew how these things affected Danny, because throughout his career as a cop he had had bad experiences with informing victim's families about the deaths of their loved ones.

Steve's thoughts were interrupted by Chin saying "got him, our murder is Giles Harman, he is 46 with priors of attempted rape and then going on to rape another woman, he was convicted and sentenced to fifteen years in prison and got out seven months ago"

"Do we have an address?" asked Danny,

"We sure do" replied Chin,

"Well lets go get him, Chin go and pick Kono up and then inform her on everything we now know, but do not tell Jane's parents anything until we have that scumbag in custody" said Steve.

The three of them marched out of the palace determined to bring Giles Harman in if was the last thing they did.

########

The team pulled up outside Giles Harman's house, they hadn't used their sirens because they didn't want Giles to know they were coming. Steve picked Giles's lock and Chin and Kono went to clear downstairs and Steve and Danny went upstairs. The landing of upstairs was in a square shape with a door on each side and the stairs ending nearest what seemed to be the bathroom. Steve went right and Danny went left, as Steve came to the first bedroom before he could open the door someone rugby tackled him, Steve who was caught unaware found a gun pointed at his head, Danny had heard the scuffle and looked worried but then masked his features to hold a look of hatred.

"Put the gun down Giles" commanded Danny,

"Why? Just so you can arrest me" spat Giles and he dug the gun further into Steve's head.

"Shooting a cop is only going to make it worse for you" reasoned Danny,

Before Giles could reply he had relaxed enough for Danny to get a shot at Giles's arm that was holding the gun. Steve took the opportunity and pushed Giles away from him, but unfortunately Giles used the momentum and ran at Danny. Giles had misjudged the angle and ended up falling down the stairs and rolling and landing at Chin's feet.

However, not only had Giles fallen down the stairs he had unbalanced Danny who was shocked to feel himself falling and then he felt complete and utter terror at not feeling anything behind him. He vaguely heard Steve calling him, but all he could hear was the pounding in his ears. He felt a hard whack on the back of his head and a shooting pain in his head that travelled down his spine. Before he blacked out he thought of Grace's smiling face and then the blackness took control.

Steve watched silently contented that Giles fell down the stairs, it saved him pushing him down himself, and he was sure Danny would have let that one slide without a rant. But his contentment was short lived as he saw Danny waver unbalanced at the top of the stairs, teetering on the edge. Gravity won the fight and Steve could only watch helpless no matter how fast he moved. Danny's face took on a deer in headlights look.

"Danny!" cried Steve when he reached the top of the stairs; Danny was already at the bottom, unmoving at an awkward angle. When Steve made it to Danny's side he could see a small pool of blood gathering behind Danny's head.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

Steve, Chin and Kono were in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting to hear news about Danny. Steve had insisted on going in the ambulance with Danny, he remembered that had happened. Danny had been unable to breathe and had literally knocked on death's door. After falling down the stairs Danny hadn't moved or opened his eyes. If Steve didn't see Danny's chest moving when he breathed Danny look dead and Steve knew he wouldn't cope if Danny died, because Danny was his best friend and the brother he never had. Steve had to resist the urge to shake Danny until he opened his eyes, only his SEAL training stopped him from doing so, he knew doing that would hurt Danny more.

The sight of seeing Danny unmoving with a pool of blood around his head would always be something that would haunt Steve until the end of his days, just like when Danny had been exposed to Sarin. Steve was just thankful that Rachel and Stan had gone to the mainland for four weeks with Grace. He hoped Danny was better by the time Grace returned because he didn't know if he could tell Grace that her Danno was in the hospital, again.

Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by Chin nudging him. Danny's doctor had come over.

"Commander, I am Doctor Wilcot" Steve shook Wilcot's hand.

"How is Danny Doc?" asked Steve.

"We stitched the cut on his head, it looked worse that it really was. We sent him for some scans, his head is fine…"

"But?" asked Steve, he dreaded the answer he didn't know was coming.

"As Danny fell down the stairs he knocked his spine, causing temporary paralysis, we won't know the full extent of it until Danny wakes"

"And when will that be?" asked Chin who had his arm around Kono's shoulders.

"We don't know, it is up to Danny as I am sorry but he has fallen into a coma" stunned silence met the doctor's words. Steve didn't hear anything else, but felt himself being led down a corridor. He just kept thinking coma_, temporary paralysis_.

Steve entered a small room and to his right was Danny, lying unmoving and pale on a hospital bed. He had an IV connected to his hand, a bandage around his head and his arms and face was covered in bruises. Steve lowered himself into the chair next to Danny's bedside and took his head mindful of the IV.

"Oh Danny… please wake up. I can't tell Gracie her Danno is in the hospital again; please don't worry Grace like that again".

Steve thought the mention of Grace may inflict a response, big or small from Danny. But his best friend remained unmoving.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** sorry if any medical situations are wrong, but I'm not studying medicine (obviously! :p)

Danny had been in a coma for three days, and Steve hadn't left his side. The team weren't going to call Rachel so she and Grace wouldn't worry when there was nothing they could do, but they would call Rachel when Danny woke up and he could tell Rachel there was nothing wrong. Chin walked into Danny's room and saw Steve in his normal chair next to Danny's bedside. Steve looked pale, not as much as Danny, and had dark circles under his eyes. _Enough is enough_ thought Chin.

"Right brah, I've had it! You are going home right now to get some sleep and something to eat!" Steve looked up at Chin's unusual tone of annoyance.

"But I need to stay here with Danny Chin, he's my partner!"

"What do you think Danny would say if he saw you looking like that huh?"

"He'd probably rant…"

"Exactly, so go home"

"…and I wouldn't listen like he usually says"

Chin sighed; he was going to have to try a different tactic. "Ok brah, so if it was me in that hospital bed and Danny was where you are and you were me, what would you say to him he had been at the hospital for three days taking cat naps and not eating nearly enough?"

"I would say he needed to pull himself together and go home to sleep and eat…" Steve looked away from Chin, missing Chin's smirk.

"And what would you do if he still refused?"

"I'd yank him out of the chair and take him home myself" murmured Steve, he hated it that Chin was right, but he just couldn't pull himself away from Danny.

"So are you going to go voluntarily, or am I going to have to yank you out of the chair and take you home?"

Steve looked between Danny and Chin, he knew either way he would end up leaving, because he had no doubt that Chin would take him home, like he would do to Danny. So to preserve his pride and not give Chin anything to tell Danny, he got up and nodded at Chin as he left. Steve knew Chin would call him if anything changed.

After Steve had left the room, Chin sat down next to Danny and said "I have no idea how you've lasted so long having to sit in the same car as Steve without either going mad or shooting him, I think I may end up going mad if you don't wake up soon to rant at him to keep him in his place as you normally do". Chin then picked up the newspaper on the table next to the chair and read to Danny.

###########

Instead of going home Steve found himself outside Danny's crap apartment. He thought this was a good idea, because he would still get some sleep and something to eat and he could still feel close to Danny, even though his best friend was lying twenty minutes away in a hospital bed. Steve let himself in with the spare key Danny had given him for emergencies. He fixed himself some pasta and watched some TV, Enemy Mine happened to be on, and he watched it, even after he had seen the end he still didn't understand how Danny could like this film so much. There wasn't much on TV so he turned it off and looked for a book. Instead he happened to come across a big photo album; he pulled it off the shelf and sat down to have a look. On the first page was a woman who looked a little like, Danny holding a baby, he read the inscription under the photo and it read: _Lucinda and baby Daniel 'Danny' Williams_, Steve chuckled to himself; Danny had never shown him a photo of him as a baby. Steve moved on through the photos of Danny growing up, there was one of Danny and his younger siblings at his father's fire station. Danny looked around 10 years old and was grinning widely at the camera with his arm around 6 year old Matt. Steve shook his head sadly, Danny never mentioned Matt anymore, probably because it caused him so much pain to think he pulled a gun on his kid brother.

Steve looked through more photos and then he came to photos of Danny's Police Academy graduation. Danny had told him as soon as he had graduated High School he had joined the Police, much like Steve himself, he had joined the Navy at the age of 18. So Danny in this photo would be nearly or already 19. Steve smiled, the photo had been taken by a friend as Danny was surrounded by his mother and father and also Matt and his two sisters. Danny looked a lot like his dad, but he had his mother's blonde hair and her sharp blue eyes. Danny looked so proud at his graduation and as Steve looked through more photos he saw Danny laughing with his other partners, Danny looked so happy, Steve's smile faded when he thought of the turmoil his best friend must have gone through to move all the way to Hawaii, and the only people he would know would be Grace and Rachel and he wouldn't see a lot of Grace. When Steve came to the end of the photo album his smile had returned because the last photo was of Danny, Grace, Steve, Chin, Kono and Kamekona with the inscription of: _my Hawaiian Ohana_. Steve replaced the album on the shelf and went to bed, and he was going to back to the hospital tomorrow and he was going to be there for Danny every step of the way, no matter how long it took, they were Ohana and that's all that mattered.


	4. Author's note!

Hi everyone so sorry for the really long delay! But due to school work and other things I haven't been able to update this story. I have also got major writers block for this story so please send me any suggestions you might have for the story and as soon as I am able I will update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favourited! And again so sorry for the delay!


End file.
